Technical Field
This disclosure is related to presenting a menu of audiovisual (AV) content to a user and in particular a content selection menu that facilitates heuristic content searching.
Description of the Related Art
Connected devices and consumer electronics devices, such as set-top boxes and smart televisions, among others, are configured with user interfaces (UIs) that allow users to search for content. For example, content streaming providers and satellite and cable television operators provide various interfaces and menus for a user to search for content and then receive the content on their television displays.
Conventional menus or content searching is based on time of day channels or keyword identifiers, for example, a user searches for a title of the content and receives query results matching the user's search terms. Using keyword searching, a user may only locate content which they set out to identify, along with other incidental query results. Keyword searching may not be suitable for users who seek to explore new content or identify content heuristically or based on their mood. Furthermore, keyword searching does not permit users to identify content based on its similarity to other content known to the users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for providing a content selection menu that enables users to explore content based on a plurality of attributes of the content.